date_a_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Doll Master
|Dōru Masutā}} is a Quasi-Spirit who was the Dominion of the Tenth Region: Malkuth, and first appeared in Date A Live Fragment: Date A Bullet. Summary As the Dominion of Malkuth, Doll Master regularly hosts killing games while luring unsuspecting Quasi-Spirits with the award of a large sum of Sephira fragments. In truth, the battle royale is a trap. While watching from afar, she waits for all of the contestants to weaken each other before sending her representative doll パニエ|Ibusuki Panie}} to eliminate the weakened Quasi-Spirits. Afterwards, she steals their Sephira fragments to make horrifying cartoonish dolls in the form of her defeated victims. Appearance Doll Master's appearance stated to look exactly like Panie Ibusuki, an extension of the Doll Master herself. Panie has long blond hair usually worn down with bangs covering her forehead. She has bright blue eyes, and an innocent smile that is described as a ‘blessing’ in the Neighboring World.Date A Bullet 1 ○Inui Yume She wears a pink and white Sweet Lolita styled dress, enhancing her innocent appearance. Panie is also stated to look extraordinarily younger than the other Quasi-Spirits participating in the Killing Game in Volume 1. She was also stated to resemble a French Doll.Date A Bullet 1 ○Doll Master Personality Doll Master is shrewd, cowardly, cruel and prudent.Date A Bullet 1 ○Empty (in capture) After being victim to cruelty from other Quasi-Spirits in her early life in the Neighboring World, the Doll Master’s victimised attitude changed. Using her Unsigned Angel, she created a doll and her only friend in the Neighboring World at the time. Both her and her doll were shunned by the other Quasi-spirits, which led to the Doll Master turning on those that had been cruel to her and turning them into her dolls and thus, her ‘friends.’Date A Bullet 1 ○Doll Master Doll Master exhibited a large amount of apathy and cruelty towards the Quasi-Spirits participating in her killing game. She showed little to no remorse when manipulating them into battling with each other over an unfounded promise, and compared killing them to snapping the neck of a puppy.Date A Bullet 1 ○Doll Master While Doll Master was responding to the cruelty she was dealt out, and while she justified her actions by stating that life was easy and peaceful with her enemies under her control as dolls, her ruthlessness and disturbing manner of turning people into dolls exemplifies her nature. Furthermore, Doll Master displayed sadism when sicking the doll of Yue Hiriyue on Empty/Hibiki Higoromo, her best friend.Date A Bullet 1 ○Empty (in capture) In addition, Doll Master is kind towards her dolls, and often praises them when they behave well and obediently carry out her orders. She expresses fondness to them that she doesn’t show to anybody else. Doll Master’s secrecy and prudence is also a major aspect of her personality. Doll Master ensured that she could continue her reign over Malkuth through never revealing her appearance, nor alerting anybody to her location.Date A Bullet 1 ○Empty (in capture) When facing death, Doll Master didn’t attempt to sugarcoat her intentions or fish for sympathy. She also didn’t show remorse for those she killed or turned to dolls, and stated that she would have continued to increase the number of dolls had she not been caught and killed.Date A Bullet 1 ○Doll Master When speaking through Panie, she often refers to herself in the third person. Media *Light Novel **''Appearances:'' ***Date A Live Fragment: Date A Bullet 1 Powers and Abilities While her Astral Dress and Unsigned Angel were never stated, Doll Master has the ability to turn Quasi-Spirits into dolls. These dolls are able to move about with relative ease, wield weapons and speak. Some dolls are only capable of programmed responses, while others can act as a proxy or extension of the Doll Master herself. The most notable of these representations of her is Panie Ibusuki. Panie's Unsigned Angel and Astral Dress were revealed to be the following. Unsigned Angel: |Seidō Kaijin|lit = Bronze Monster}} Weapon: Wooden Cross and Doll Astral Dress: |Kyūito Reisō Goniban|lit = Old Tread Spirit Dress, Number 52}} Panie's Unsigned Angel was said to give her the ability to operate a giant bronze doll, however this huge doll was said to be easily melted by Sheri. Panie is able to store dolls within her body, and transport them. She can hold absurd numbers of dolls in her body, up to 400. False Proxy is another one of these storage units, but is not an extension of the Doll Master; rather a mindless puppet. Doll Master, unlike Panie, is bedridden and paralyzed.Date A Bullet 1 ○Doll Master She sealed herself away from other Quasi-Spirits and only interacted with the outside world through dolls. She also never visited a Dominion meeting, instead sending out dolls as methods of communication instead of going herself, as she was unable to.Date A Bullet 1 ○Sagakure Yui Quotes *(To Empty as Panie) "So here is heaven… or hell, or at least I think it is such a place. Panie and everyone else can hardly remember anything but names, but I only remember encountering very painful things. So I remember once praying that I didn’t want to die." Date A Bullet Volume 1 ○Inui Yume *(To Hibiki Higoromo) "I have sins. Have. Please don’t misunderstand, Empty. It was my will to increase the number of dolls." Date A Bullet Volume 1 ○Doll Master References }} Navigation Category:Female Category:Quasi Spirit Category:Characters Category:Dominion